<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars In Her Eyes by Sora_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857203">The Stars In Her Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U'>Sora_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, I missed these two, I will give u kiss on the forehead (bc im asexual), JUST FLUFF AND STARGAZING, Kissing, Lumity, One Shot, Only good things here, Stargazing, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, have this lumity one shot, just fluff, please comment, someone help these children, sora procrastinates on her fics yet again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity could see it. How the stars reflected onto Luz's honey irises. And how when the sun came out, they'd make home there. The stars had to go somewhere in the morning, didn't they?</p><p>She feels like she's floating despite them lying on the soft grass. A blanket of stars above their heads. With Luz's smiling to keep her company. And at that moment, Amity realizes something. </p><p>She is everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars In Her Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Herro Sora here. I continue to procrastinate and make lumity one shot. Someone help these kids. God this is so bad but oh well. Hope you ppl enjoy regardless. Nothing but fluff here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity sat below the grom tree and breathed in the cool night air. It was chilly, new, and tasted like mint, she thinks. </p><p> </p><p>She sighs and lays her hand on the soft grass. Feeling the earth beneath her palm. Her bones ached nicely as she leaned onto the trunk of the tree. Amity let her head lay back and stare at the sky above. </p><p> </p><p>Stars.</p><p> </p><p>The stars were always her favorite part of the night sky. They made all types of shapes and told all kinds of stories. Like the “Charioteer” or the “Water Bearer.” She remembers the times where Willow would tell her funny things. Like how the stars were really fireflies that flew too far from the earth. That they made shapes to play with the other fireflies back on earth. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why would they want to be a water bearer? I would be a sword.” she had said before.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Willow had just laughed at her, “Of course you’d be a sword.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What would you be?” Amity asked curiously, if not a bit defensive. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Willow smiled proudly, “A spider lily.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Boring!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re boring!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Amity smiled fondly at the memory. She’s glad she’s patched things with Willow. It was nice to have her by her side again. </p><p> </p><p>She looked up to see all of the stars up above. They twinkled and danced and sang with one another. Some of them even invited her to play. </p><p> </p><p>It looked beautiful. </p><p> </p><p>“Amity? What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Amity turned her head to see a tanned girl with familiar brown eyes. She dressed in blacks and purples and wore a happy smile on her lips. Amity feels her face heat up at the sight of her friend. </p><p> </p><p>“Luz! Oh I- uh. I was just… you know. Around the area and I thought ‘hey why not’ and you know it's the grom tree where we danced under during grom. Which is why we call it the grom tree! And… and I’ve been talking for too long.” </p><p> </p><p>Luz just laughed at her rambling and Amity thinks the world has stopped. That sound put siren songs to shame. Amity is pretty sure that it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. She could hear it over and over again and never get tired. </p><p> </p><p>And she’s staring isn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“Something wrong?” Luz asked sincerely. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Oh titan that was too loud. </p><p> </p><p>Luz chuckled, “Alright. Don’t mind if I join you then.”</p><p> </p><p>She took a seat next to her and Amity wants to die. Her face heats up a great shade of red, begging whatever force was out there to not let her die on the spot. Luz didn’t seem to notice her blushing face. Sometimes she doesn’t know whether she should be happy about the latina’s obliviousness or not. </p><p> </p><p>“The stars are beautiful tonight.” Luz said, starting a conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“So. Which one’s your favourite?” she inquired, leaning back on <em> their </em> tree. </p><p> </p><p>Amity stared at the stars above.  The trees branches in the way of her eyes. Her shoulders relax a little, though her hands still tensed.</p><p> </p><p>“To be honest I love all of them. Each has their own stories to tell. One couldn’t possibly choose among them,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>Luz’s eyes lit up, an idea surging through her head. She hastily got up and offered her a hand. Amity looked at it bewildered. Confused at the girl’s sudden excitement. Sometimes she wondered what on earth spurred in the beautiful mind of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on!” </p><p> </p><p>She stares at the girl with chocolate hair and honey eyes. Blistered skin sat at her joints and the night air blew nicely at her cheeks. The moonlight kisses her skin and Amity wishes she could do the same. </p><p> </p><p>Luz is holding out her hand with the biggest grin on her face, just for her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amity doesn’t waste another second, she takes her hand. Yelping at the sudden yanking at her arm, she finds her feet getting dragged towards the forest. Amity doesn’t understand the thrill growing in her chest, but she trusts Luz. Wherever she goes, she’ll follow. </p><p> </p><p>Luz laughs as she runs towards the thick woods with Amity in hand. It makes her heart flutter and the girl follows suit. Letting the corners of her lips move upward and into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>It feels exhilarating. </p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” she manages to giggle out. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a secret, querida,” </p><p> </p><p>She still doesn’t understand the nickname, but she doesn’t question it any further. </p><p> </p><p>They’re running and laughing again. With nothing but the trees to distract them. Her breath is rigged from the running and laughter, and her lungs ache. But it felt so good she’d be damned if it stopped now. </p><p> </p><p>Their boots hit the earth to make soft rumbling noises. She hears the light jingling of Luz’s bracelet, though the noise does not echo too loudly. </p><p> </p><p>She tastes the wind and it no longer tasted of mint but sweet lemon drops and honey. Luz doesn’t let go of her hand. She is her anchor and Amity would lean on her forever. The moment is blissful as the two teens ran with the wind. </p><p> </p><p>This was freedom.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually make it into a clearing. The fields were full of colourful flowers that looked muted in the darkness. It didn’t make it any less breathtaking. She looks up to see the stars are even brighter now. Something she didn’t think was possible.</p><p> </p><p>With the trees out of the way, she could see all the tales of the sky singing to her. Twinkling and calling out to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Luz… this is…”</p><p> </p><p>There are no words to describe the marvelous sight before her. </p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful?” Luz offered when she couldn’t find her words. </p><p> </p><p>She blushed at her friend, “Y-yeah. Just… wow.” </p><p> </p><p>Tugging at her arm (they were still holding hands and Amity suddenly wants to faint), she leads the smaller witch to the middle of said field. Then gently lay down on the soft grass beneath them. </p><p> </p><p>Amity’s mind short circuits when Luz snakes her hands around her waist and brings her closer. If her face wasn’t red before it definitely was now.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom says that when you stargaze with someone, you should hold them close so they don’t float up and join the stars,” Luz explained, a bit of red dusting on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Amity’s body relaxes suddenly and she allows herself to sink into the human’s touch. </p><p> </p><p>She isn’t really sure if she’s serious or not. You could never really tell with Luz. Not that she minded really. It made her all the more lovable.</p><p> </p><p>“You humans believe some very strange things,” she said, shifting her gaze away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Luz just chuckled and rested her head on hers. Amity holds her breath and both curses and thanks the titan above for this moment. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed there, exchanging no words. Only the rustling of the wind and trees could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>Luz’s skin is very soft, but strong too. They feel nicely on her back and waist. She feels incredibly safe and secure. It’s nothing like she’s experienced before. She feels like she’s holding all of the stars in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Which is silly since they’re up in the sky right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you tell me which constellation is which?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity faces her again, “Do you not have stars back in the Human Realm?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do! But they don’t look like the ones here,” The girl smiled sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Amity nodded her head and took in a breath. Calming the rising heart rate of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see the one with one that looks like a flower?” she says, pointing at a swirling pattern of light.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>She lets a small smile tug at her lips. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Warden’s rose.” She explained as she swore Luz got closer.</p><p> </p><p>“They say a boy who wandered too far into the woods missed his mother so much that his tears watered a great tree. It grew so tall that it reached the skies.” </p><p> </p><p>Luz hummed in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“But eventually, after his mother found him, he stopped. The tree ran out of water and fell into the isles.”</p><p> </p><p>She clears her throat to continue, “And a single flower sank in and became one with the stars.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she saw it. </p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at her with so much awe and admiration she swore she would cry.</p><p> </p><p>Amity could see it. How the stars reflected nicely on Luz’s honey irises. She swears that when the sun came out in the mornings, the stars would make home there. For they had to go somewhere when the sky turned blue.</p><p> </p><p>She feels as though she is floating despite lying on the soft grass of the earth, stargazing. </p><p> </p><p>At that moment, Amity knows that Luz is everything. </p><p> </p><p>Her breath hitches a bit and Luz frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p> </p><p>“Me? I’m fine! Just peachy actually.” she blurts out in panic. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh god Titan kill me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! You must be cold.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nevermind. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luz slid off her jacket and draped it over her shoulders. Immediately bringing her hands back to their usual spot. When Amity raised an eyebrow, she could have sworn she blushed as she turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t want you floating off now would you?” </p><p> </p><p>“... Humans say the strangest things.” she whispered, if not with affection this time. </p><p> </p><p>Luz was not offended and simply grinned, teeth and all. </p><p> </p><p>“How about that one over there?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the one that looks like two V’s?” she asked, pointing with her loose hand. The other lay comfortably on her chest. </p><p> </p><p>She felt Luz nod against her head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the Two Lovers. One was the child of Moon and the other a child of Sun.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“The daughter of sun loved the moon’s daughter so much she begged the sun to set everyday so they could see each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw. That’s so cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Amity couldn’t help but giggle. “They would hide from others by taking the form of stars. And they would dance with one another until the sun came up and they had to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think they can see us?”</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the brunette, before scoffing in amusement. God she was perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re just fairytales Luz.” She couldn’t help but tease. She congratulates herself for being able to say it without stuttering. </p><p> </p><p>“I know!” the girl pouted, still holding her close. “It’s just… what if, you know?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity hummed and nestled onto the crook of her neck. Her chest is incredibly hot and she’s pretty sure she can’t breathe simply due to the fact she is cuddling with her crush under the stars. </p><p> </p><p>But another part of her feels so oddly at peace. Like at this moment everything was okay. It didn’t matter what was going on past the woods. All that mattered was that they were in each other’s arms, with the stars as their witness. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… I think they can.” </p><p> </p><p>There’s another comfortable silence. Closing her eyes, she takes in all the moment has to offer. It was moments like this that made Amity’s life worth it. Moments where she forgot the coldness of her bed. Moments where she smiled and grinned in the improper way possible because around Luz you just can't help it. </p><p> </p><p>She feels an oddly great sense of belonging. Like she was made to be Luz’s other half. Like somewhere along the stars they were fated to meet. Created just for the purposes of meeting one another, even with the barrier of an entire world between them. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t mind the thought one bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Amity?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember the time you trapped me in the Knee?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity froze under her and nearly squeaked in embarrassment. The shame that rose in her heart was overwhelming. She has an apology ready at her lips, even if she knows it won’t be enough.</p><p> </p><p>Before she can say anything, Luz smiles. </p><p> </p><p>And Amity suddenly forgets what she was thinking about. It’s that smile. The damned smile that just made her melt. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” she whispers, words flying out like dandelion wisps in the air.</p><p> </p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>“I-what?” </p><p> </p><p>Luz beamed again, causing Amity’s face to only redder. She’s going to kill her. She’s sure of it. </p><p> </p><p>“I said thank you. You… you really helped me.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity has absolutely no idea what she means. </p><p> </p><p>“H-how?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz shuffled, bringing Amity’s head underneath hers. All of a sudden, Amity can’t breathe. Oh titan she needs to breathe before she just dies there. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Luz brushes her hair with her fingers. Forcing the air to hit her lungs. The sweet taste of lemon drops and honey are back on her tongue. Leaving Amity all the more embarrassed (but also oddly happy?). </p><p> </p><p>“When you trapped me in the cage… thingy. Well I looked up at the stars and I saw the light glyph. Then when I looked in the snow, I found the ice glyph!”</p><p> </p><p>So that’s how she found it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s when I learned that… everything had magic! Everywhere I looked. If… if you didn’t trap me, I’d… I’d never have learned my magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Amity shook her head, “I’m sure you would have found out on your own anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>She knows she would have. She’s Luz fucking Noceda. The human who learned to do magic and single handedly stormed the emperor’s castle. <em> Twice </em>. </p><p> </p><p>Amity had full faith that she would have found it either way. </p><p> </p><p>“I mean, even if I did. I’m glad you gave me that nudge. You know?” </p><p> </p><p>Amity pulled away from her just a bit to face her. Her eyes looked like honeysuckles in the moonlight. She blushes slightly at Luz’s gentle gaze. </p><p> </p><p>Why is it so gentle? Why was Luz just… so gentle?</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes for me.” </p><p> </p><p>Amity obliges, and holds her breath in anticipation. Waiting Luz’s next move. </p><p> </p><p>And then she feels a pair of lips on her forehead. </p><p> </p><p>Flickering her eyes open, she stared at Luz in surprise. Before bringing her hands to cover her red face. Mumbling gibberish not even she understood. She doesn’t know whether she should curse her luck or not. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Luz mumbled. </p><p> </p><p>Amity doesn’t know why she’s so bold all of a sudden because what she does next is kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>On the mouth. </p><p> </p><p>She kissed Luz Noceda, the wanted criminal, her best friend and her fucking crush, on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>She wants to die. </p><p> </p><p>Luz’s lips, she finds out, are incredibly soft. They taste like morning tea with just a spoon too much sugar. Like sunshine on Sunday mornings and plucked daisies in the garden. She feels like she’s flying despite the fact that they only meet briefly.   </p><p> </p><p>It’s not perfect. Their teeth knock together awkwardly, and her alignment could use some work. </p><p> </p><p>But titan it was so wonderful all the same. </p><p> </p><p>She goes back to hiding behind her hands upon processing what she had done. </p><p> </p><p>Lord she is stupid. So awfully stupid. </p><p> </p><p>Luz stared at her stunned, not quite letting the situation sink in. Amity had kissed her. She ruined it. Amity had just ruined their carefully built friendship. </p><p> </p><p>Titan strike her dead right now.</p><p> </p><p>She can still feel the wonderful sensation on her lips. Despite only kissing her for a few seconds, she could still feel the lingering feeling there. The sweetness is definitely still there, Amity knows that.</p><p> </p><p>“You… like me?” she blurts out after a while. </p><p> </p><p>Amity holds her breath, but mutters a small “Yeah,” nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Luz looked at her like she told her the craziest thing in the world. Like the thought of Amity liking Luz was impossible. </p><p> </p><p>“But… why?”</p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p> </p><p>Did Luz Noceda just ask her <em> why </em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Why?! Luz look at you!” she says exasperatedly. Going as far as flaring her arms up. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the most amazing girl I’ve ever met. You walked into the Boiling Isles and despite the odds found an alternative to perform magic!” she started.</p><p> </p><p>She’s too busy ranting to see the softening look on Luz’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“You came and got Willow into her preferred track. You stood up for Gus, and stood up to their bullies. You got me to be a better person and make up for everything. You even got me and Willow to make up! Luz, you mended something that was beyond repair!” </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t stop, she has so much more she wants to say. </p><p> </p><p>“And you’re just… so smart and kind and amazing. You’re so beautiful and just so good. I mean, I always thought I was bad. But now that I look at you, now I know that’s true because you're just so good and I’m nothing like you. I mean, you tried to be friends with me after everything I’d done to you. I- … How could I not fall for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz looks like she’s about to cry. And Amity thinks she’s said something wrong. But then she laughs. Her teeth show with her giddy grin as she wipes her tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing?” she asks nervously. </p><p> </p><p>Luz looks at her with teary eyes and brings her hands towards her. Bringing her into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>So this is when the rejection comes. </p><p> </p><p>“I just… can’t believe the Amity Blight likes me back.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait did she just like her back?</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Luz turned to face her, “No one’s liked me before querida. They all thought I was a weirdo. It was a miracle I made friends here. And to think the most perfect girl likes me is just… wow.” </p><p> </p><p>Amity honestly doesn’t know what to think. Did people seriously not see how wonderful and amazing this girl was? She worked harder than anyone in the Boiling Isles for titan’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“They’re missing out then,” she spat defensively. </p><p> </p><p>Luz couldn’t help but laugh at the shorter witch. Amity can’t help but smile at the sight. Luz should always be laughing and smiling. She deserved it. More than anything in the world, Luz deserved to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>Amity cupped her face and planted a small peck on her cheek. Then moved to the other. Her lips then travelled to her forehead and left a lingering kiss there too. She teasingly leaves another one at the corner of her mouth and Luz can’t help but giggle at the tickling sensation. </p><p> </p><p>She then stops, looking into her star touched eyes. They looked beautiful. Twinkling in every corner of her eyes. Amity was almost certain she was holding all of the world in her hands. Because Luz is her world. And she’d do her best to keep her happy and safe. </p><p> </p><p>Luz is the one to indicate the next kiss. Unlike their first one, this one is lingering and soft. Their alignment is better and this time, she’s a bit more prepared for it. </p><p> </p><p>Amity takes back everything she’s written about kisses. Because god they are nothing like the ones in fanfiction. </p><p> </p><p>She can feel every bit of her body soaring and the warmness in her chest begin to grow. Almost like a fire had been ignited inside of her. Her lips feel like cotton and plush and they taste like sour lemon drops. Another nickname she had earned in their few years of friendship. </p><p> </p><p>It feels oddly familiar to grom. When they had danced in the moonlight while they fought Grometheus. When her heart leaped out of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>Amity feels so giddy. She’s just so <em> happy </em>.  Happier than she’s ever been in her entire life. </p><p> </p><p>This was everything. Luz is everything. </p><p> </p><p>They break away and Luz smiles at her like she’s the only thing in the world. Amity can nearly cry from the overwhelming amount of love in her body. </p><p> </p><p>“I like you, Amity Blight.” Luz whispers in her ear. Like it’s a promise, in a way. </p><p> </p><p>Resting her forehead on Luz’s, she whispers back, “I like you too, Luz Noceda. And I promise you…” </p><p> </p><p>She looks up at the stars and the countless stories they tell. She can see the Two Lovers smiling at her. Congratulating her on finding love where she least expected it. She can see all of the world allowing itself to stop just so the two of them can have this moment together. </p><p> </p><p>“I will give you all these stars and so much more.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave comments. Even if it's an absolute trash fic. Its so bad omg but I worked way to hard on it. God please forgive me for this monstrosity. oh and yes doodledodie did help me come up with these constellations. I didn't steal she and I just kinda made them up together. shared custody ya know :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>